RECIPES THAT YOU WOULD DIE FOR
Leena was sitting around thinking what she could cook for her little idol Mamie's birthday dinner. She decided to check out the warehouse and before she even got through the door i was there.Agent Spencer asked her "Hey Lena what's up" she giggled and replied "Nothing is up & to answer your question I'm just looking for something to cook for Artie's birthday dinner". Before he could get one more word out of his mouth Artie yelled from his office "Nothing dirty we have a child here also did you forget what happened to the last agents who did the dirty near Marilyn Monroe's Nude Photo. He asked what happened Leena said "You do not wanna know". When they finally got up the stairs and into Artie's office. He told them they had to go to Rome,Italy and go to the national recipe preserve. Leena was ecstatic and Spencer said sarcasticlly "Isnt cooking a womans job". She punched him in the shoulder and Artie Informed them he had plane tickets ready to go in one hour. An hour had past and as the pilot was greeting us i smelled fudge and the pin on his chest gleamed. Leena told me not to worry that it was given to him by the warehouse. The pin had the power to let you let go of all yours fears. His was flying but he wanted to become a pilot. (Isn't that a cliche). When we arrived in Italy yhe first place we went was the recipe museum. It held all famous recipes from around the world not just Italien recipes. First recipe on the list was Aunt Jemima's pancake recipe. The paper read that the only reason whites like her in the south was because of her recipe. It could make people like you when you cook using her instruction. That was first recoverd next was Julia Child's recipe Leena did not want to make that one because it will make you not stop eating. Literally until your stomach has exploded. Next on the list was Chef Ettore Boiardi's recipes which was Leena's pick because when cooked only a child may eat them or else if an adult does they will die from food poisoning. Last on the list was Colonel Sander's Secret recipes which were the hardest because the fake was outside for the public to view but the real in a vault. Leena used the ring that could turn you invisible and also let you walk through wall's to get it. Leena was going to make that one until she read what it does. (Warning the original tastes so good you will end up eating you fingers. This is why he kept it a secret it was passed from generation to generation because it was originally stole from one of his fathers slaves. But he added something to it to dull it down because it would make you hungry for all meat turning you into a cannibal). Just some insight Artie loved his ravioli i did to but everybody else was mad that they could not have any.